1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method, and more particularly to a device and a testing method of using the same for testing an isolation structure by means of propulsion-releasing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for testing an isolation structure comprise a pulsatory method, a steady sine wave excitation method, a random excitation method, an artificial explosion excitation method and so on. However, all these methods are incapable of generating external force to yield an isolation layer, may cause damage to the isolation structure, and feature poor test accuracy.